Crazy New Year
by Invisible Love
Summary: What happens when you put characters from Pretear, BeyBlade, Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist and OC's from all of these stories in the same room on New Year's Eve? One heck of a party!
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy New Year**

**Summary: What happens when you put characters from Pretear, BeyBlade, Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist and OC's from all of these stories in the same room on New Year's Eve? One heck of a party!**

**A/N: Yeah, it's a New Year's Special. BEWARE! MWAHAHAHAAA! (Ahem) Anyways, the characters from Pretear, Hiro and Saitoshi, are OCs from my story, Legend of a Golden Princess Pretear, and Katana is an OC from Kingdom Hearts: The Beings who walk in the Twilight. But these stories are in no way affiliated with this special. I also do NOT own characters from Kingdom Hearts, BeyBlade, or Fullmetal Alchemist. Tenshi Hikari and Soullesswinds (Now the two are known as Twin Psychos.) own Tenshi and Kaze, and Hiniku (Invisible Love) owns her own character. Okay! On with the special! Be prepared for a looong story and fluff!**

Crazy New Year: Part 1 

It was a quiet, peaceful evening. The crickets were quietly chirping, a few owls hooted in the distance, and all was silent, until… "AAAAAAGGH!" A shriek pierced the night sky and sent birds scattering to the winds. _Here we go again…_ A disgruntled auburn haired and eyed teen grumbled in his mind, getting up to find out what the fuss was all about. He went downstairs to find an African-American girl with long oak brown hair and 2 crimson braids and bangs rushing around the house like a mad man, decorating and washing things at random.

"Uh…Sakura? Dare I ask what you're doing?" The auburn haired and eyed teen quizzed with a raised eyebrow. Sakura whipped around and glared at him with stressed eyes. "Do you MIND, Hiro? I'm TRYING to get this place fixed up before everyone arrives!" Hiro's eyebrows rose even higher. "And…they're arriving for…?" "For the New Year's Party, duh! Did you forget AGAIN?" Hiro looked around in a paranoid sort-of way. "…Maybe…" He replied.

Sakura sweatdropped and sighed annoyedly. "Well, if you're not gonna remember important dates, make yourself useful and HELP me! Go finish cleaning the kitchen while I finish decorating the dining room!" _What am I? The maid?_ Hiro complained mentally, but nonetheless went into the kitchen to complete the half cleaning Sakura had done in a rush. After all, he would do anything for the one he loved.

"DING DONG!" The doorbell chimed. "They're here! Hiro, hurry up and answer the door! I have to finish putting up the banner really quick!" Sakura called from the dining room. Still grumbling, Hiro went to the door and pulled it open to find a bunch of teens waiting on the doorstep. "Hiya Stupidhead!" A teen with ice blue bangs and milk-chocolate brown hair and eyes chirped. "Nice to see you too, Tenshi." Hiro grunted, then looked at the large group of boys waiting behind her. "What's with all the boys?" He questioned with a sweatdrop.

Tenshi thought for a moment, an evil smirk playing across her lips, and said, "They're all Sakura's boyfriends!" Hiro's eyes widened as he shouted "WHAT?" The boys behind Tenshi sweatdropped and the male teen standing next to her cleared his throat in a sort-of impatient way. "Oh, except for Kai over here. He's MY boyfriend!" The star-obsessed teen declared, latching onto Kai's arm. The Russian blader rolled his eyes, but made no effort to shake his girlfriend off.

"Hey, can we come in now? I'm freezing my butt off out here!" A loud-mouthed navy-haired teen complained. "Quiet Tyson! You're always complaining!" A black-haired neko-jin scolded the big-mouthed male. "Rei's right, Tyson. You should really learn how to shut your mouth when you need to!" A blond male teen spoke up. "C'mon, Max, you know how Tyson is. The guy can never keep his mouth shut, whether he's eating or talking or both." Kai commented snidely, smirking at Tyson. "HEY!" Tyson protested. Tenshi hit him on the head with her kendo stick to silence the baka.

Suddenly, Sakura appeared, looking flustered, but nonetheless cheerful. "Oh, hey Tenshi! Hi guys, c'mon in!" She invited, though it seemed that Hiro was NOT willing to let and other male besides him enter the house. Tenshi, noticing this, said, "Relax, Hiro, none of these guys are dating Sakura. I just said that to see your reaction!" Tenshi stuck her tongue out at a shocked and angry Hiro. Sakura just stood there, confusion shown plainly on her face. Finally, she ordered Hiro to move out of the way, and he did so that Tenshi and the BladeBreakers could enter.

The African-American teen led them all to the dining room, where the dining table donned a white tablecloth and many plates and glasses; chairs were nearly all over the room; a part of the room had been left empty for party games; a festive banner with the words "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" scrawled across it hung over the doorway to the sitting room, where they would watch the annual tradition of the giant ball dropping in the Town Square of New York; and another table loaded with food stood near the wall.

Tyson, of course, had spotted the food-filled table, and had lunged for it. "FOOD! AND IT'S ALL MI-"

PING!

Before Tyson had reached his destination, Sakura whipped out her Daddy Frying Pan and whacked him smartly on the head. "Don't EVEN think about it." The temperamental teen growled. "Nicely done, my friend!" Tenshi complimented, applauding the performance. The others simply sweatdropped. "Jeez, why is **everyone** always against me?" Tyson whined pitifully, rubbing his now very sore head. Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Because you're you, Tyson, that's why! Now listen up! No one eats until everyone gets here, capiche?" "And who exactly is 'everyone'?" A voice questioned from behind Sakura. A cloud white-haired and ice blue-eyed boy had just walked in, with a silver-haired and spring green-eyed girl at his side.

The African-American teen jumped in surprise. "Riku! Katana! When did YOU get here?" Sakura wanted to know. Riku raised an eyebrow at her. "We've been here all along." He replied. "Yeah, we just kept quiet in order to surprise you!" Katana added, winking playfully. Sakura sweatdropped. "Well…don't do that." She said, her mind too preoccupied to scold them properly. "Let's see…we've cleaned the house, the decorations are done, the guests are arriving," The temperamental teen muttered to her self, counting off her list of things to do on her fingers. "All or the food is on the-oh shoot!" I forgot about the egg rolls!" Sakura slapped her forehead and cursed her self under her breath. "I KNEW I was forgetting **something**! Baka baka BAKA!" Everyone watched in either amusement or embarrassment as Sakura rapidly pounded on her head with her fists.

A pair of hands shot out and grabbed Sakura's wrists gently. She immediately stopped her self-assault and turned her head to find Rei holding her wrists. She blushed a deep crimson as she looked into his golden orange eyes. "This is nothing to beat yourself up about, Sakura. If you want, I'll help you with the egg rolls." Rei offered, smiling gently at the African-American teen. "Aw, how sweet." Katana giggled, but Riku shushed her. "Oh Rei, I can't ask you to do that! You're a guest!" Sakura protested. Rei grinned, showing off some of his fanged teeth.

"I really don't mind. It would be my pleasure." The neko-jin replied. The temperamental teen beamed at him and said, "Okay!" She took Rei's hand and led him through the sitting room and into the kitchen. "Um…is it just me? Or are those two, like, really close?" Max asked to no one in particular. "Who cares? I'm **HUNGRY**!" Tyson groaned. Hiro watched Sakura and Rei disappear into the kitchen, a sour look planted firmly on his face.

_Hmph! What does she see in that pointy-eared freak anyway?_ His thoughts ranted enviously. As if she could read his mind, Tenshi suddenly said, "Aw, are you **JEALOUS**, Hiro?" The auburn-haired and eyed teen flushed a dark red. "I AM **NOT**!" He yelled in Tenshi's face. She took a step back and waved her hand in front of her face. "Not only are you **obviously **jealous, you **also** need a breath mint!" She taunted. Hiro's eyes narrowed into enraged slits. "Listen to me, you little-"

"Hey!"

Kai stepped in between Hiro and Tenshi, his crimson eyes glaring up at Hiro, who was slightly taller than him. "I'd watch what I say if I were you, Mister." The Russian growled coldly. Hiro raised a challenging eyebrow at him. "No need to get so protective, Grumpy." He countered. Kai took a step towards him. "Who're **you** calling Grumpy, Grumpy?" The blader shot back. "Well, from where I'm standing, you **BOTH** seem grumpy to me!" A loud voice commented from the front door. Everyone turned their attention to the front door.

The loud voice came from a munchkin girl with red, orange, and gold streaks through her jet black hair that was partly pulled up into two ponytails, the rest of it left down along with the two strands of hair hanging by her almond-shaped eyes. She was hanging onto the arm of a much taller young man beside her, his ashy gray hair falling slightly into his beautiful violet eyes. "Hello Hiro." The young man spoke up. "Still causing trouble, I see." "Shut up, Saitoshi." Hiro snarled, not in the mood to deal with the new Knight of Sound.

"You getting into fights again, Kai-nii-san?" The munchkin Asian queried, teasing her step-brother. Kai "hmph"ed and crossed his arms in an "I-don't-answer-to-anyone" manner. "What's it to you, Hiniku? You're so nosy for a short person." Kai retorted. "I'M NOT SHORT!" Hiniku exploded, her temper boiling over the surface. Sakura, who had come out of the kitchen with the first batch off egg rolls, heard Hiniku's angry screeches and wandered over to find her and Saitoshi standing in the doorway.

"Hey Hiniku-chan! Hi Sai-kun! C'mon in and make yourselves at home! We're almost ready to eat!" The African-American chirped cheerfully. "FINALLY!" Tyson exclaimed, but was cut off in mid-rant by Tenshi whacking him with her Wooden Stick of Doom. Just as Sakura set the first batch of egg rolls down on the table, Rei stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Sakura! The 2nd batch is almost ready!" He called. "I'm coming!" Sakura answered, rushing back into the kitchen.

"Whoa. I didn't know Sakura was having fun playing Chef with Rei-kun!" Hiniku whispered to Tenshi. "Yeah. And what makes it even funnier is that Hiro is sulking because of it!" Tenshi whispered back. The two burst into a fit of silent giggles. Being the new Knight of Sound, Saitoshi caught every word the two girls were gossiping about, and decided to go over and somewhat comfort his best friend. "Hey Hiro! What's got YOU so down in the dumps tonight?" He greeted as he approached the gloomy Knight of Wind.

"I know you heard every word Tenshi and Hiniku said, so don't even **try** to play dumb." Hiro replied glumly. Saitoshi raised his hands. "Okay, you caught me. But why are you so upset? So this guy's helping her cook, big deal!" "**You **didn't see the way she looked at him." Hiro uttered, his feelings showing clearly on his face and in his voice for the first time. "I mean, her smile was so much brighter, and she looked really happy…how am **I **supposed to compete with that?" "Well, for starters, you could tell Sakura HOW YOU FEEL!" Satoshi said, slightly annoyed because of Hiro's determination to keep his feelings tightly locked away.

The new Knight of Wind's eyes widened, and he stared at Saitoshi as if he had said the most ludicrous thing in the world. "Are you **CRAZY**? I can't tell her that!" "Yeah, you can! The **problem** is that you're afraid of rejection!" Saitoshi stated. _Dang it. He hit the nail on the head._ Hiro cursed Saitoshi for being able to read him so easily. "Okay guys! Dinner's ready!" Sakura called, as Rei set the last batch of egg rolls down on the food-laden table. Everyone gathered around and held hands and bowed their heads in prayer and thanked God for the wonderful meal that they were about to receive.

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO EAT!" Tyson exclaimed gleefully, getting first in line for everything. While they were loading their plates with food, Sakura said to Rei, "Thank you very much for helping out, Rei. It meant a lot." Rei smiled at the African-American teen. "Think nothing of it, Saku." He answered, using Sakura's nickname. Sakura blushed and smiled to her self. Hiro watched the whole scene, a forlorn look in his eyes.

_As much as I'd hate to admit it…Saitoshi's right. I **AM** afraid of rejection. But even so…even so, I have to tell her! If I don't tell her that I love her…someone else **will**._ Hiro made up his mind, and turned his biggest problem into his New Year's Resolution.

Continued in Part 2… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy New Year**

**Summary: What happens when you put characters from Pretear, BeyBlade, Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist and OC's from all of these stories in the same room on New Year's Eve? One heck of a party!**

**A/N: Now continuing with party games in Crazy New Year: Part 2!**

Crazy New Year: Part 2 

After everyone had finished eating, everybody decided to digest their food faster with a little game called… "TWISTER!" Sakura, Hiniku and Tenshi cheered. But before the three hyperactive teens could set the board up, the doorbell rang. The African-American teen went to answer it, and her eyes lit up as a female teen with midnight-black hair and silver streaks through it with tan skin stepped in. "KAZE!" Sakura squealed, glomping the tan teen, who patted the temperamental teen on the back sort of awkwardly. "Hello to you too, Sakura." She replied once Sakura had let go of her.

"Hey Kaze! We thought you weren't coming, so we already ate!" Tenshi greeted from the dining room as she set up the Twister board with Kai's help, even though he wasn't playing. "Jeez, woman! What took you so long?" Hiniku piped up, stretching before the Twister game began. "Sorry, Ed wouldn't come willingly, so I had to use a bit of…persuasion." Kaze explained. The red jacket-wearing golden-eyed shorty trudged in, a large bump poking out amongst his blonde strands of hair.

"She hit me over the head with a club and dragged me here while I was unconscious." Ed complained. "That's our Kaze!" Sakura proclaimed, patting Kaze on the back. Everyone burst into laughter, all in good spirits. That is, except for 3 people: Hiro, who was filled with anxiety by the thought of fulfilling his New Year's Resolution; Kai, who was always gloomy during festivities; and Ed, who was still upset that he had been dragged here against his will. However, no one took notice and proceeded with playing Twister.

Tyson lost automatically, since he was trying to play and eat dessert at the same time when he slipped and his face landed right in his bowl of Jell-O. Kaze and Ed were so determined to beat each other that they had gotten tangled up in each other's limbs, and the game had paused for a while so the two could distangle themselves from each other. Hiniku lost at once to Saitoshi, seeing as how her limbs were too short to reach the other multi-colored spots.

When Rei and Sakura went against each other, Sakura was close to beating him. When she placed her right foot on a green spot, she noticed Rei starting to slip, and began to rub her victory in his face. "I'm gonna wi-in!" Sakura teased, sticking her tongue out at Rei. The neko-jin got a mischievous glint in his golden orange eyes. "Oh yeah?" He challenged, reaching over and tickling Sakura's sides. The temperamental teen's limbs started to tremble as she began to laugh. "AH HA HA HA! HEY! YOU CHEATER! HA HA HA HA HAA!" Sakura's limbs finally caved in and she fell, but not without grabbing Rei's wrist and taking him down with her.

The two toppled over, laughing the whole time. The scene was so funny that pretty soon everyone was rolling on the floor laughing. Kai even smirked a little out of amusement. _Idiots…_ He thought, in spite of his smirk. Hiro merely scowled, wishing he could hurt Rei in the most painful way right then and there. Sakura sat up and shook her head to clear it, her long hair whipping at the air. Rei, who fell across Sakura's lap, propped his head up on his elbow and flashed his fanged grin at the African-American teen.

"I want a rematch, cheater!" Sakura proclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the neko-jin. He shrugged. "What for? We both lost, so it doesn't really matter." He replied, sticking his tongue out at Sakura. "Point taken…but I would've won if you hadn't tickled me!" Sakura accused, a little upset that she didn't beat the cute neko-jin. (**Yeah, I said it! He's cute! No, he's HOT!** **LOL**) "That's okay, Sakura. I know one the one game that even YOU can beat him at…" Tenshi trailed off, her trademark evil smirk on her face once again.

"And what would that be?" Hiniku asked out of curiosity. Tenshi said nothing; she merely reached into her bag that was forever slung over her shoulder and pulled out a 2 mats and a Playstation 2 game. "DDR!" The star-obsessed teen exclaimed, her evil smirk growing. "ALRIGHT!" Sakura cheered. "Oh no…" Rei groaned. With Sakura's help, Tenshi set up the DDR mats and game in the sitting room, and the neko-jin and African-American teen faced off once more. Everyone watched and laughed their heads off as Rei, as usual, became flustered and screwed up numerous times.

Sakura wasn't bad at DDR, but she wasn't an expert either, so she managed to scrape a very high C while Rei failed miserably with an E. Riku and Katana played like pros, and both earned an A. But of course, Tenshi, being the DDR Queen, whooped everyone who dared challenge her and got a Double A each time. When the clock struck, 11:30, Sakura called everyone over and they sat in a circle.

"Okay, you all know what time it is!" The temperamental teen started, when Max said, "Uh…11:31?" Sakura sweatdropped. "Well…yeah, but it's ALSO time for New Year's Resolutions!" She announced, and turned to Tenshi, who was sitting beside her. "You wanna start, Tensh?" "Sure." Tenshi replied. She stood up, and faced everyone. "My New Year's Resolution is to be as helpful as I can to everyone!" She declared, smiling. "You've given that a lot of thought, haven't you, Tenshi?" Kai questioned as Tenshi sat back down next to him and Sakura. "Yup. Everyone is always helping me in my time of need, so I thought I could return the favor." She said.

"But you already DO help everyone Tensh. Especially me…" Tenshi raised an eyebrow as she stared into Kai's crimson eyes. "How's that?" She queried. Kai leaned forward and kissed Tenshi lightly on the lips. "Because you're here." Kai answered, smiling gently at Tenshi, who was very red in the face. "Aw, young love!" Kaze cooed, leaning on Ed. "D-Don't say that, Kaze! You sound just like Kit!" Tenshi cried, embarrassed to no end. Sakura, Kaze and Hiniku burst out laughing, knowing that their deranged friend would say something like that.

"My turn!" Tyson exclaimed, standing up. "My Resolution is to cut down on how much I eat!" He proclaimed, looking proud. Max snorted and said, "That'll never happen! Who don't you come up with a more realistic one and pledge to ask Hilary out, already?" Tyson reddened at the though of asking out the brunette that he always loved to fight with. "SHUT UP, MAX!" The blader champ yelled, flustered.

Everyone burst out laughing once more. Rei stood up and said, "As for me, my resolution is to be a better chef." "But you're already an amazing cook, Rei!" Sakura spoke up as Rei sat back down on the other side of her. "You're going to be famous for that one day!" Rei turned a light shade of red. "…Thank you." He told Sakura in a shy manner, and she smiled kindly at him. Hiro turned away and grit his teeth in frustration. _I've had enough of this…_ Hiro suddenly got to his feet, and walked out of the room and left through the front door.

"…What's HIS prob?" Hiniku wanted to know, staring at the front door through which Hiro had disappeared. "You know how he is, Hiniku. The guy's an enigma." Saitoshi stated, shaking his head in disapproval of Hiro's actions. Sakura frowned, concerned about Hiro's behavior. _He **has** been acting odd lately…_ Her thoughts recalled. "Sakura? Hellooo? Earth to Sakura!" Sakura blinked. "Huh?" Tenshi was waving her hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. "What's with you?" She asked. "She's off in La-La Land again." Katana commented, with Riku rolling his eyes with an amused look on his face.

Sakura shot a glare at Katana and pulled Tenshi into a corner to speak with her privately. "Something's up with Hiro, and I'm worried." The African-American teen told Tenshi, her concern displayed on her face. "The ball's about to drop in Town Square. Can you get everyone to watch it while I talk to Hiro?" She pleaded. "Of course." The star-obsessed teen confirmed. "Go get 'em, Lover Girl!" She cheered teasingly. Sakura shot her a "Shut up" Look, and wandered outside to find the new Knight of Wind.

Tenshi went back into the sitting room and turned the T.V. on to the channel where the ball was supposed to drop. "Where's Saku-chan?" Kaze asked Tenshi as everyone gathered around the T.V. "She'll be right back. She just…needed to take care of something." Tenshi replied. Kaze, getting the message, said nothing more. A certain eavesdropping Knight of Sound heard everything and sighed.

_I wish you luck, Hiro…_

Continued in Part 3… 


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy New Year**

**Summary: What happens when you put characters from Pretear, BeyBlade, Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist and OC's from all of these stories in the same room on New Year's Eve? One heck of a party!**

**A/N: This is the last part of this story. Be prepared for fluff!**

Crazy New Year: Part 3 

Hiro paced Sakura's front yard anxiously, his thoughts slowly making him go mad. _I can't do it…I can't do it!_ His head ranted. _How can I tell her I love her when she's obviously interested in someone else?_ '**_You don't know if that's true._**' A hopeful voice at the back of his head interjected. _Oh c'mon, it's so obvious, it sticks out like a white rose amongst a sea of red roses!_ Hiro argued with himself. '**_But if you DON'T confess, you'll never know how she feels about YOU._**' The voice spoke wisely. Hiro paused. _I already know…she hates my guts…_ A wave of depression washed over the new Knight of Wind. _I don't stand a chance…_ He thought bitterly. '**_Oh, you think so? Look behind you…_**' The voice ordered, then disappeared.

Hiro turned around and found Sakura there, standing a few feet from him. "There you are." She said, moving towards him. "Why did you leave so suddenly?" Hiro observed her for a moment. "I…just needed some fresh air." He lied. Sakura sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you might have been sick or something." She said, smiling up at Hiro. He stared at her for a moment or two. Sakura blinked. "…What is it? I got something on my face?" She queried.

Hiro quickly looked away, embarrassed that he had been staring for so long. "…It's nothing." He muttered. The temperamental teen frowned. _Something's up…_ Hiro turned around to gaze up at the starry sky above. Suddenly, he asked Sakura, "Why did you come outside looking for me?" She blinked, clueless. "Well because I was worried, duh!" She replied indignantly. She went to Hiro's side to look up at the stars as well. "I know we fight a lot, Hiro, but I really do care. I know you do too."

Hiro's eyes grew wide as he stared down at the young woman beside him. "…You have no idea, do you…" He asked quietly. Sakura looked over at him inquiringly. "Hm? About what?" Hiro stared into her chocolate brown eyes, then suddenly pulled Sakura to him in a hug. "Wha-Hiro?" Sakura stuttered, shocked by Hiro's actions. "You're right…I **do **care about you Sakura. But…not the way you think…" Hiro whispered. The African-American teen blushed as Hiro let go of her and looked her in the eye.

"Sakura…I love you."

Sakura paused, staring at Hiro. Just then, her face broke into a radiant smile. "Thank you Hiro. It makes me happy to hear you say that." Hiro blushed, thinking how beautiful Sakura was when she smiled that way. "But…I can't return your feelings. I like you, but not the way you like me. To tell you the truth…I've known how you felt all along." Hiro looked shocked. "W-what? How did…?" Sakura's smile saddened just a little.

"I'm not as dense as everyone thinks, Hiro. I just don't say anything until the person tells me what they need to tell me themselves." The African-American confessed, looking up at the starry sky with Hiro continuing to stare at her.

"…I see…"

"…."

"…So…you don't hate me?"

Sakura paused once more, and looked over at Hiro, a sort-of pitying look on her face. "I never said I hated you, Hiro. Never have, never will." Hiro was silent. "…Is it okay…is it okay if I…wait for you?" Hiro's words surprised Sakura, as she stared wide-eyed at him in disbelief. "I…I know that you don't feel the same way about me, and that's okay…but…I can't help…the way I feel…so…"

"…Hiro…" Sakura gazed at the new Knight of Wind, a sad look in her eyes. Hiro smiled bitter-sweetly at the temperamental teen, which made Sakura feel even sadder. "I'll wait for you…so you're free to go out with Rye, or whatever his name is…" The auburn-haired and eyed teen said carelessly. Sakura; however, was too moved my Hiro's words to correct/scold him. She hugged him tightly, tears threatening to fall. "Thank you Hiro…I'm sorry I can't return your feelings…and you might be waiting for a long time…but you can wait, if you want…" Sakura whispered to him. Hiro smiled and hugged the girl he loved back.

"…Thank you…"

"Okay! Countdown for New Year will commence soon!" The reporter onscreen announced as Sakura entered the room, earning everyone's attention. "There you are, Sakura-chan! …Where's Hiro?" Hiniku asked, being nosy yet again. Sakura was silent for a moment, then said, "Hiro decided to go home. He…wasn't feeling well. Excuse me." The temperamental teen walked past without looking at anyone and went out onto the outside balcony attached to the sitting room.

Tenshi, sensing something was up, went over to Rei quietly and whispered to him, "Can I ask you to check on Sakura for me?" "You think something's wrong, too?" Rei asked; making sure he wasn't the only one who thought so. Tenshi nodded and replied, "I would go, but I think it would mean more to her if you went and checked on her." Rei's face tinted red, but he nonetheless nodded and got up to go see the African-American teen.

The neko-jin quietly strode over next to Sakura, who had her arms folded on the banister with her head resting on them. "…You okay, Sakura?" Rei asked quietly, startling the temperamental teen. She turned to Rei in surprise, allowing the neko-jin to see her tear-stricken face. He frowned in concern. "What's wrong?" He questioned as Sakura turned her back to him, rubbing her eyes and her face dry.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She sniffed, her back still to him. Rei's expression saddened, and he turned Sakura around gently so that she was facing him. "You're not being honest with me, Sakura…" The neko-jin spoke softly, staring into Sakura's tear-filled chocolate brown eyes. Rather that to look Rei in the eye, Sakura lowered her head to stare at her shoes. "I…when I went out to see Hiro, he…he told me how he truly felt about me…" She whispered, wringing her hands slightly.

Rei's frown deepened. "Did he say something to hurt you?" The neko-jin wanted to know, a boiling anger caused by unknown feelings rising inside him. "No, it's nothing like that…he told me he loved me…but…I rejected him…and even though he didn't say it…I know I hurt him deeply…" Sakura hiccupped, as the tears slowly began to fall once more. "And now…now I'm afraid he won't talk to me any more…Hiro's one of my best friends, I don't want to lose him…but…I think I will because I rejected him…"

The African-American teen's shoulders were trembling, as the tears continued to flow. "The only reason I rejected him was because I didn't feel the same way he felt about me…is that bad…?" Sakura questioned through her tears. She felt warm arms embrace her, and Rei's voice reached her ears. "Of course it isn't bad, Sakura. You can't force yourself to love someone. Sometimes…you really can't help who you fall in love with either…"

Rei's hold on her tightened. "But if Hiro truly loves you as he claims, he'll do what he said, and he will wait for you." The neko-jin's comforting words soothed Sakura, and she relaxed in his embrace. "Thank you Rei. You've helped me in more ways than one today." She said, glad that there was someone like Rei here for her. "…Sakura…there's something I have to tell you as well…" Rei whispered, pulling back from Sakura with his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

Sakura looked up at him, slightly blushing as she gazed into his golden orange eyes. "…Yes…?" She asked shyly. Rei smiled benignly and leaned forward, capturing Sakura's lips in a kiss. When the two broke away for breath, Rei said, "I apologize to Hiro for this, but I must confess that I've fallen for you too, Sakura." The African-American teen stared at Rei in disbelief, then beamed at him the way she always did around him.

"I love you too, Rei." She confessed, and boldly stood on her tiptoes and kissed the neko-jin. There was a flash, and a shocked Rei and Sakura looked around to find everyone at the balcony doorway, Kaze holding a camera and wearing a mischievous grin identical to those on Tenshi and Hiniku's faces. "You **know **what this means, don't you, Sakura?" Kaze queried, waving the camera around teasingly.

"**BLACKMAIL!**" Hiniku and Tenshi declared. Sakura's face turned beet red out of anger and embarrassment, as she gave chase to her three scheming friends who ran off, laughing like maniacs. "WHY YOU SNEAKY BRATS! GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THAT DARN CAMERA!" She roared, racing after the three. Hiro watched, perched in a tree, as Sakura continued to chase her so-called "friends."

_I will wait for you, Sakura. I don't care if I have to wait until the day I die. If you're happy, than so am I._ The new Knight of Wind thought, before disappearing in a whirlwind of blue.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered, clinking their glasses of apple cider together as the ball dropped in Town Square. "Yum! This apple cider is GOOD! What's in it, Sakura?" Katana wanted to know. "Well, a lot of apple juice, I guess…and a lot of sugar!" Sakura replied. Tyson, Rei, Kai, and Tenshi spat out their apple cider. "Did you say…A LOT of sugar…?" Tyson asked, a freaked-out expression on his face. "Uh…yeah…" Sakura confirmed, not understanding the danger of the situation. Tenshi put her head in her hands. "Oh no…" She groaned.

The BladeBreakers and Tenshi turned to Max, who had already had 5 cups of apple cider. He started getting jittery, and pretty soon, he started to bounce off the walls like a rubber ball.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"TAKE COVER! MAX IS ON ANOTHER SUGAR HIGH!"

"OH NO! HE JUST GRABBED A SPATULA!"

"NO MAX! PUT THE SPATULA DOWN!"

Amongst all the madness, this is what Sakura was thinking: _It may be a New Year now…and I may not know what the future will hold this year…but I do know that no matter what, this is gonna be one crazy New Year._

**End**

**A/N: Hiyas! Hope you enjoyed the fic; I worked really hard on it. Don't drink and drive, and have a happy New Year!**

**-MuraSakura**


End file.
